1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dump valve apparatus for dumping water from a firetruck.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a dump valve apparatus which enables the rapid dumping of several thousand gallons of water from a firetruck at the site of a fire.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Dump valves are installed in firetrucks in order to permit the rapid dumping of large quantities of water from the firetruck within a few second so that such water can be pumped to a holding tank for subsequent pumping to firehoses and the like for fighting a fire.
The dump valve apparatus of the present invention greatly simplifies the attachment of such dump valve apparatus to a firetruck thereby reducing the installation costs thereof.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a dump valve apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art dump valves and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of firefighting.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a careful consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.